


The Green Arrows unite

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 5, Doppelganger, Earth-2 Laurel Lance Needs a Hug, Episode: s05e22 Missing, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, Explanations, F/M, Redemption, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Instead of Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver Queen is approached by someone else during 5x22 to help him out.
Relationships: Earth-2 Adrian Chase/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Green Arrows unite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea I've had for a while and I hope everyone enjoys. This takes place during the last 2 episodes of Arrow Season 5.

Arrow Cave

Oliver Queen stood alone, after having sent John Diggle and Felicity Smoak away to keep them safe from Chase. That was when the hair on the back of his head stood up.

Without trying to give himself away, he casually walked to where Thea's suit was displayed, and just as the intruder leapt down from the parapets above, he grabbed a fletchette and turning around, threw it.

The intruder caught it just before it could hit his face and lowered it.

Oliver was shocked on seeing who it was. It was another man wearing a Green Arrow suit.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded immediately as he grabbed Thea's katana and pointed it at the man. "How do you know about this place? And why are you dressed like me?"

"I am the Green Arrow, just not from this world", the man revealed, shocking Oliver before he realized what it was.

"You're from another Earth?" Oliver asked and the man nodded.

"I am from Earth-2", he revealed. "I have been the Green Arrow there for some time after the previous one was exposed and imprisoned. He trained me."

"Show me your face", Oliver demanded.

"Before I do, I would like to tell you, I look like someone you hate with a passion, but I am not him, please trust me", the man said. "So here goes."

Oliver kept the katana trained on him as the man removed his hood and then took off his mask before straightening his head. Oliver's jaw dropped in shock on seeing who it was.

"Adrian?" Oliver growled, immediately filled with rage at the sight of the man who was abducting his team.

"I am not Adrian!" The man said. "All right, I am, but not the one you know."

"Why should I trust you?" Oliver asked.

"The Adrian Chase on your Earth is in A.R.G.U.S. custody", Adrian said to him. "Call them up and ask where he is right now."

Keeping his katana trained on Adrian, Oliver called up Lyla and as she picked up, he asked. "Lyla, is Adrian still under your custody?"

"Yes, we're watching over him 24/7, he himself hasn't gone anywhere yet", she said and Oliver nodded before lowering his phone and cutting the call.

"Well, your story pans out", Oliver said. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I am here because of Laurel Lance, the one from my Earth", Adrian told Oliver. "On my Earth, we were…together."

"Oh!" Oliver said as Adrian nodded.

"It was a few years after you died", Adrian explained to him. "Anyway, when she became a meta-human, ARGUS took her, and during that time, the Hood, who on my Earth was Robert Queen, trained me to take up his mantle."

"My father was the Hood on your Earth?" Oliver asked in shock and Adrian nodded.

"Yeah, you were swept away by the sea, and he survived in your place", Adrian told him. "Anyway, I tried to look for Laurel as well, but couldn't find her, until she came onto the news as Zoom's lieutenant. So almost one year ago, I snuck into Zoom's lair when he was coming to this Earth with his metas, and I reached this Earth, but I failed to find Laurel in time, and she was first captured by Team Flash, and then ARGUS of this Earth."

"And?" Oliver asked.

"So I spent months on here, researching this world, putting two and two together", Adrian told him. "Once I found out you were the survivor of the Queen's Gambit and that the Hood showed up after your return, didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Frankly, I'm surprised why others haven't figured it out yet."

Oliver simply sighed and nodded as Adrian said. "And after months of research, I managed to track down your base while also finding out about the Adrian on your Earth, who is a serial killer, and turns out he recruited my Laurel by playing on her darkness."

"So you're here to help her?" Oliver asked.

"Yes", Adrian nodded. "She is a good woman, Oliver, only she has lost her way because the world treated her like trash, and I couldn't save her in time. I am here to correct that, and I will help you take down my doppelganger."

After almost a minute of consideration, Oliver said. "All right, fine, but if I get a peep that you're up to no good, you die."

"Exactly what I'd do", Adrian smirked.

* * *

Later

Oliver and Adrian arrived at the spot on bikes. The two got off and Oliver and Adrian took off their helmets. They saw the toppled car with its roof blown off.

"John! Felicity!" Oliver called out.

"He took them, Oliver", Adrian told him.

"Damn it!" Oliver cursed.

"From what you've told me, he would have taken them alive", Adrian said. "We must focus."

"Felicity's chip was something that could be tracked but our Chase has a way of blocking the signals", Oliver sighed.

"Well, I'll give the sicko with my face this much", Adrian said. "He's 50 moves ahead. But the question is to what end."

"He wants to leverage me into breaking him out of prison", Oliver said.

"Even if you do, I have a feeling he won't keep his end of the bargain", Adrian said. "I have dealt with people like these before. They only care about themselves, they have no honor. But having said that, there must be something we can do."

"A little while ago", Oliver said. "I worried to John that the personal connections that I had were making me vulnerable because as long as there are people in my life that I care for, I have to be something else to protect them. That's something I can't leave in the past."

"That's not entirely true", Adrian told him. "You need to keep those you care about safe, but your relationships with them are what are going to keep you alive."

"I am not in the mood", Oliver said as he walked away.

"Human connections are what keep us human", Adrian said as Oliver looked at him. "You can't live on an island. You've already tried. But you are always gonna have people in your life, Oliver, and they will always need you, for better or worse, baggage and all. And if you can't accept that, well, your past is gonna stay your anchor."

Oliver's cell phone beeped and he picked up.

"Yeah", Oliver said.

"Mr. Queen", the man on the other side said. "The Marshals are here to transfer the prisoner. You said you wanted to know."

"Thank you", Oliver said. "I'm on my way."

He kept the phone away and said to Adrian. "We are very capable people. And we are gonna find a way to rescue everyone."

Oliver sat on his bike, put on the helmet and drove away while Adrian watched.

* * *

Later

Oliver fought the Marshals frantically after seeing the video call where he found out Chase had taken his son William.

As three more surrounded him, they were suddenly hit by arrows and went down.

Oliver looked up to see Adrian standing in his own Green Arrow suit.

"He got more leverage, didn't he?" Adrian asked. "Important one."

"How did you know?" Oliver asked him.

"Because I am always 10 steps ahead", Adrian said and in spite of the situation, Oliver found it funny, though he prevented himself from chuckling.

He then tossed Oliver a duffel bag. "Here."

* * *

The Marshals all stood in position while the transfer chopper descended. The Marshals were escorting Adrian-1 to it.

"Something funny, nutbag?" One of them asked on noticing Adrian 1's smirk.

"Not yet", Adrian-1 as he looked at them. "But soon."

As they continued escorting him, there was an explosion behind them and they started running.

"See what I mean?" Chase-1 asked the Marshal with a smirk.

When the smoke cleared, an arrow flew out of it and hit a Marshal's gun, disarming him. Oliver and Adrian ran out of the smoke.

Oliver dodged a Marshal's strike and he was kicked down by Adrian who shot another Marshal on the shoulder.

Oliver flipped another Marshal to the ground while Adrian kicked one in a rotatory motion. Adrian blocked another Marshal's stick with his bow while Oliver kicked him away.

Oliver spun around and smacked 2 Marshals with his bow and then gave one a flying kick. He kneed a Marshal while Adrian did the same to one other. Oliver and Adrian both flipped a Marshal each over their shoulders and stabbed them in the shoulders with their arrows, getting them.

Oliver fired an arrow which embedded itself in the front of where Chase-1 and the Marshals were running.

"We're compromised", one of them said via earpiece. "Take the prisoner out."

The arrow exploded and sent all but Chase-1 down.

One of the Marshals followed the new orders and tried to shoot Chase-1 from above. Chase-1 avoided his shot and it hit his cuffs instead, freeing him.

"They are targeting Chase", Oliver said.

"Go, I will cover you", Adrian assured.

Oliver ran after Chase-1. Adrian shot the one trying to shoot Chase-1 on the shoulder and he was out. He turned and shot another one trying to shoot Oliver on the shoulder and he was down too.

Chase-1 ran towards the chopper and flipped the Marshal guarding it over his shoulder.

Oliver ran after him and throwing away his bow, yelled. "Chase!"

"Thanks for the assist, pal", Adrian-1 said, turning around as Oliver grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is my son?" Oliver yelled angrily and desperately.

"No, no", Chase-1 said. "That wasn't the deal, Oliver. That wasn't the deal. I said, you let me go and I'd keep your loved ones safe, but I'm not gone yet."

Breathing heavily, Oliver let Chase go and took off his mask, showing his pained expression. "Why did you involve William?"

Chase-1 gave an insane smirk at that.

"That's my boy", Oliver said as he felt many emotions inside him at the same time. "He's an innocent."

"So was my wife, man", Adrian-1 said with a smirk. "But you involved her. I already told you, Oliver. Everyone that you care about suffers. Everyone."

Chase-1 then walked away and sat in the chopper.

"I'll see you on the boat", Chase-1 said to him with a smirk as he closed the door.

Oliver wondered what he was talking about. The chopper flew up and Oliver looked at it as it went off. Oliver now stood alone in the rain, angry and desperate.

* * *

One day later, Lian Yu

Adrian was leading Thea, Samantha, Felicity and Curtis away. He had his face covered and was also using a voice modulator so no one knew who he was.

"So you're the Green Arrow from Earth-2?" Thea asked curiously.

"Yes", Adrian told her. "Robert Queen of Earth-2 trained me."

"Oh!" Thea said. "How was he like?"

"Good man", Adrian said. "But haunted."

"Just like Ollie", Thea muttered when she suddenly heard a click underneath her and her expression turned to one of horror.

"Thea", Curtis asked. "You all right?"

"No", Adrian said. "She's not. She just activated a landmine."

Everyone looked at the landmine underneath her foot.

"Don't move", Adrian said as he knelt down.

After checking the landmine, he said. "The trigger's rusted over."

"That's-that's good, right?" Thea asked jerkily as she stammered. "That's-that's a good sign?"

"No, that's really bad news", Curtis said. "It means we can't disarm it."

"Somebody needs to do something", Samantha said in concern.

"Thea", Adrian said as she turned to him. "On the count of 3, I'm going to push you off the mine."

"No, that will blow us all up!" Felicity protested.

"I'm going to take your place", Adrian said.

"That's crazy!" Samantha said.

"No!" Thea protested. "No one is doing this, okay?"

"Fine", Adrian said as he got up. "You're just like your brother, stubborn."

And then he suddenly pushed her off the mine and in a split second, put his foot on it. By some miracle, it didn't go off.

"But I am stubborn too. How do you think I became Green Arrow?" He told her.

That was when a boomerang hit the tree near them and he said. "Go! Right now, go!"

"This is crazy!" Thea said as she was pulled away by the others.

And then Digger arrived with some of Talia's men. "Go after the rest."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Adrian said.

"Well, while you're dressed like Green Arrow, you aren't as bright as him", Digger said. "Standing out in the open like this, what kind of ass backwards strategy is that?"

"Let me show you", Adrian said as he turned around, removing his hood and mask. Every single one of them was shocked on seeing his face.

Witnessing their confusion, Adrian quickly took out a fletchette and jammed into Digger's throat, making the man gasp as blood poured out of his mouth before dropping him to the ground on the landmine as he removed his foot from it. Before the other assassins could attack, he fired a grapple arrow and swung up to a tree.

Some of them tried to fire at him but he fired an arrow that multiplied into a few, deflecting theirs.

He then fired another grapple arrow, this time at Digger's body, and quickly pulled it away, and this time, the landmine exploded, killing all of Talia's men while Adrian was at a safe distance.

* * *

Later, monastery

As the fight carried on, Adrian entered and noticed all the fights taking place. He quickly drew an arrow and fired. It multiplied into 3 and got 3 assassins in the throats, killing them.

He then turned around and raised his bow to block an assassin's attack and in a spin motion, smacked him down before shooting him dead.

He then noticed his Laurel fighting Dinah in a corner and snuck up to them just as Laurel and Dinah screamed at each other and knocked each other down, though Dinah fell into a shelf of vases and was unable to recover.

"You thought you could replace me?" Laurel asked as she prepared to scream. "That's cute."

"Laurel, stop!"

She turned around to see Adrian, still in his hood and mask as she asked. "Who are you? Some Green Arrow wannabe?"

Adrian took off his mask and hood, revealing his face, and her eyes widened in shock.

"It's me, Adrian! Your Adrian!" He said to her, holding out his hand. "Stop this, Laurel! This isn't you! I know you, Laurel!"

"No, you left me, you abandoned me when ARGUS came for me", Laurel snarled, pain in her voice.

"I know, and there is nothing I regret more. If I could go back in time and do things differently, I would", Adrian said. "But please, don't do this. You haven't lost yourself yet, Laurel. You are not gone yet. Please, stop this."

Adrian held out his hand. "Please, listen to me. Stop this, and remember who you are. The kind-hearted woman who wanted to help the downtrodden. That's who you are Laurel, you want to save the world."

Laurel's lip quivered as her mask broke, remembering who she truly was. Looking at herself in disgust, she burst into sobs.

"Hey, hey", Adrian said as he wrapped her into a hug. "Shh, shh, it's all right, it's all right."

"I am sorry", she sobbed into his shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

Then they heard an explosion and Adrian quickly put his mask and hood back on as he and Laurel ran to see what the commotion was.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Adrian escaped", Oliver told him. "Says my son is dead."

"He's lying", Laurel immediately said as all turned to her. "I saw him alive a while ago. He's on a boat at the edge of the island."

"Why should we trust you?" Dig asked as he glared at her.

"Because I said so", Adrian said, stepping in the way, shielding her from Dig's judgmental glare.

"And who the hell are you?" Quentin asked him.

"A friend", Adrian said.

"I am going after him", Oliver said as he gave both Adrian and Laurel nods. "No matter what happens, Adrian Chase isn't getting off this island."

And then he ran after him.

* * *

Later

"Which is good, Oliver", Adrian-1 said as he took out a gun. "It's good-"

He was cut off when an arrow from above hit his gun, disarming him as it fell into the water.

"What?" He muttered as he looked up to see Adrian standing there.

Adrian leapt down as Adrian-1 snarled at him. "You bastard, who the hell are-"

He was cut off when Adrian removed his hood and mask, revealing his face, and Adrian-1's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" He gasped.

"I am you, you little sicko", Adrian said to his Earth-1 doppelganger. "From Earth-2, and unlike you, I make good use of my skills."

Before the shocked Adrian-1 could respond, Adrian was onto him, giving him a brutal beatdown with his fists, breaking his nose and hitting his throat, making him gasp.

"Now this one is for my Laurel", Adrian said as he flipped and kicked Adrian-1 on the face, knocking him out at last.

He then turned to Oliver who gave him a nod. "Thank you."

"No, thank you", Adrian said to him.

* * *

Later, Arrow Cave

Everyone looked at Adrian in shock as he said. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe a Green Arrow on another Earth looks like one of your most dangerous enemies, but trust me, I am not your Adrian."

"Yeah, we can see that", Felicity said as she looked him up and down, just like the others.

"So, you two-" Quentin looked between Laurel and him, trailing off and they nodded.

"So, are you going back to Earth-2?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"No", she shook her head. "I think I will stay here."

"It's actually a wise move", Adrian told her. "Metas are still not treated any better on Earth-2, but I'm gonna try to change that."

"How?" Thea asked him.

"Well, the Hood targeted the corrupt, and it's time to move up the corrupt ladder to see who passed this anti-meta bill, and why, because I have a feeling they didn't have good intentions", Adrian told them all.

"Thank you, Adrian, for all your help", Oliver said as he held out his hand.

"It was no problem", Adrian assured as he shook Oliver's hand and turned to Laurel.

"Hey", he said as he walked to her. "I know I failed you, but I hope you can find it in you one day to forgive me."

"I do forgive you, Adrian", she said as she looked in his eyes. "You came for me after all this time, that's what matters."

The two shared a loving kiss on the lips before parting as Adrian turned to Oliver. "Well, you should contact that friend of yours, Disco-"

"Cisco", Oliver said as all laughed at his mispronunciation. Things were about to go back to normal soon.

Or as normal as they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for this one.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
